


Cousin Toby

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cousin Toby

“Cousin Mordecai!”

“Hey you!”

Mordecai was smiling wide as he picked up the little boy that run into his arms. It was his little cousin Toby, he was also a blue jay like himself and he was about eight years old.

“Mordecai, is that you sweetie?” a voice said from the kitchen.

“Yes aunt Rossy, it’s me!” He answered as he put the child back on the floor.

A woman came out of the kitchen and smiled at him, “Oh I thought it was you, I’m so glad you’re here! I was starting to fear you would have to cancel or something, our last three nannies called in sick last minute and I can’t keep postponing this meal with the Johansons any longer.”

“Don’t worry aunt Rossy, I got you covered.”

“Thank you so much Mordecai, you have no idea how grateful I am for this, I know that Toby is very happy to have you here too,” she kissed him on the cheek and then kissed her son on the forehead.“Promise to be good for your cousin Mordecai?”

“Of course mommy!”

“That’s my boy!”

She walked towards the door, “oaky, so you know my number and the emergency contacts in any case, there’s money on the microwave so you can order some dinner but please don’t give him pizza again, he’s been eating too much of that lately. Have fun!”

She closed the door, and as soon as she did-the scene changed completely. You see, Mordecai had a very special relationship with his cousin, the little brat was far more intelligent than he would let his mother show. The reason for that was that he had a sister that also was gifted, and he saw his parents mold her into a perfect learning machine but depriving her of a real childhood in the process. She had been an eleven year old girl in college, for crying out loud! He didn’t want to end up like that, so he decided to keep his true knowledge to himself and a few others. Mordecai was one of those few others, since his cousin was really cool in his eyes and was good at keeping secrets.

“What do we do now?”

“I wanted to watch a movie last night, but mom told me to go to bed before I could finish it.”

“What movie?”

“Does it matter?”

“Guess not.”

They went to the living room and sat down. Mordecai made some popcorn and was eating it from a big bowl, with his little cousin taking handfuls every now and then.

“How is Rigby doing?” Toby asked half way through the movie.

“He’s doing great, actually, can you believe he is finally dating Eileen?”

“Ha!” Toby smiled. “I told you it would happen!”

“It was never a matter of if, dude,” Mordecai smiled back, “only when.”

“You’re right, because I believe that if the when was before next new year’s eve you’d owe me five bucks right?”

Mordecai groaned as he took out his wallet, “dang gifted children.”

The little boy grabbed the bill with a little smug smile and put it in his pocket, “told you so.”

Mordecai stuck his tongue out in a playful manner, and received the same gesture in return before they both broke into giggles.

A couple more minutes happened with them both staring at the screen in front of them before Mordecai spoke up, “what about that math test you had last week? How did it go?”

“I aced it. Like always.”

“That’s great, man.”

“Maybe too great,” he said with a worried tone as he stuffed his face with pop corn. “I may have to fail the next one if I’m not careful.”

Mordecai sighed, “Still not telling your parents about your superpowers?”

“First of all, they are not ‘super powers’, I just happen to be smarter than most adults around me. Second, I don’t want to end up like Stacy!”

“Oh yeah, how is she doing anyways?”

“She’s in Alaska competing in another math-athlon or whatever.”

“And you wouldn’t like to be successful like her? I heard she gets prize money all the time.”

“Yeah, and my parents make her put it all in a fund or donate it to charities to look good with the press or whatever, I wouldn’t see a penny of that money anyways man.”

“Guess you’re right,” Mordecai finally relented. “But you shouldn’t let your grades slip just to keep them off your back, I don’t want you in summer school.”

“Meh, it’s not as bad as it sounds but I guess you’re right. If I’m TOO bad they will send me to reinforce teacher or something and that sounds so boring.”

“It really is. Rigby would go to summer school each year before dropping out for good.”

“Uncle Rigby?”

“Yeah, him. Now he works at a park.”

“With you…” He pointed out awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah,” Mordecai said uneasily, “that’s cause I dropped out of college. And answered the first ad in the newspaper I could find to get out of my parent’s house.”

“I wish I could get out of this house too,” Toby said wistfully.

“Come on man, don’t say that, this place isn’t that bad,” Mordecai tried to cheer him up. “You get to eat cookies and play with your toy trucks, I know you like them.”

“I do, yeah.”

“And you get to hang out with the coolest guy in the world!”

“Uncle Rigby is coming too?!”

“Aw, what?!”

They both laughed at the playful jabbing, finally going back to staring at the TV.

“Are you still seeing that girl?”

“Uh?” Mordecai turned his head towards the boy.

“That cloud girl, what was it?”

“Oh. Cj. Yeah, no, we broke up,” he said in almost a whisper.

“Oh man, I’m sorry,” Toby said with a sad face.

“It’s okay. It was my fault anyways.”

There was awkward silence for a moment, before Toby spoke up again.

“And what happened?”

“Uh?”

“Why did you guys break up?”

“Well…it was a very weird situation. To be honest, our whole relationship was one awkward situation after another,” Mordecai confessed.

“Why is that?”

“Well, when I first met her it was through online dating because Rigby was trying to help me get over Margaret. You know, the other girl I was obsessing over at the time. And CJ was great and all but I still was crushing on Margaret and we stopped being friends for a while. I ended up with Margaret but she left me to go to college so next time I saw CJ I was single but things were still tense until that dodgeball match I told you about, and then-”

“Woah, okay oaky! Geez dude, that’s really messed up from start to finish,” Toby joked.

“I know! I always thought relationships were bound to be complicated, but Rigby showed me they weren’t usually THAT complicated. I mean, he kept his thing with Eileen hidden from me for MONTHS and I never even heard him groan about a fight with her or anything. Meanwhile I would always go to him with any tiny problem I had with mine.”

“Sounds to me you need a break,” Toby suggested.

“You mean like, from work?”

“No! From dating, man! You need to stop having so much drama in your life for once, you’re always getting angsty because of some girl. You need to relax and just be you for a while, not worrying about impressing anyone or getting a date out of a stranger. No matter if they are pretty or not.”

Mordecai looked at him for a couple minutes before finally smiling a bit, “you know what? I think you’re right.”

“Of course I am! My IQ is 197.”

“And you still sleep with a night light.”

“Shut up! It helps me sleep!”

Mordecai burst out laughing, receiving tiny fists on his shoulder in response. They kept watching the movie until Toby fell asleep –he WAS eight years old, after all- and Mordecai carried him to bed. After tucking him in he closed the door and turned off the lights –not necessarily in that order- and soon the night was quiet, perfect for Mordecai to think about the advice his little cousin gave him.

   


End file.
